In the retail industry, horizontal or flat bed slot scanners, each having a single horizontal window; vertical slot scanners, each having a single upright or vertical window; and bi-optical scanners, each having both a horizontal window and an upright window, have been used as workstation readers to electro-optically read targets, such as one-dimensional bar code symbols, particularly of the Universal Product Code (UPC) type, and two-dimensional bar code symbols, such as PDF417 and QR codes, at point-of-transaction checkout systems operated by checkout clerks and/or by customers in supermarkets, warehouse clubs, department stores, and other kinds of retailers and businesses, for many years. Products to be purchased bear identifying symbol targets and are typically slid by a user across a respective workstation window, e.g., from right to left, or from left to right, in a “swipe” mode. Alternatively, the user merely presents the symbol target on the product to, and holds the product momentarily steady at, a central region of a respective workstation window in a “presentation” mode. The choice depends on the type of target, on user preference, and on the layout of the system.
Some workstation readers are laser-based, and project a multitude of laser scan lines through a respective workstation window. When at least one of the scan lines sweeps over a symbol target associated with a product, the symbol target is processed, decoded and read. The multitude of scan lines is typically generated by a scan pattern generator which includes a laser for emitting a laser beam at a mirrored component mounted on a shaft for rotation by a motor about an axis. A plurality of stationary mirrors is arranged about the axis. As the mirrored component turns, the laser beam is successively reflected onto the stationary mirrors for reflection therefrom through the respective workstation window as a scan pattern of the laser scan lines.
Other workstation readers are imager-based, and have one or more solid-state imagers, or image sensors, analogous to those conventionally used in consumer digital cameras. Each imager has a one- or two-dimensional array of photocells or light sensors (also known as pixels), and an imaging lens assembly for capturing return light scattered and/or reflected from a target being imaged through a respective workstation window over a field of view, and for projecting the return light onto the sensor array to initiate capture of an image of the target over a range of working distances in which the target can be read. The target may be a symbol, as described above, either printed on a label or displayed on a display screen of an electronic device, such as a smart phone. The target may also be a form, document, label, receipt, signature, driver's license, employee badge, or payment/loyalty card, etc., each bearing alphanumeric characters, as well as a picture, to be imaged. Such an imager may include a one- or two-dimensional charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device and associated circuits for producing and processing electrical signals corresponding to a one- or two-dimensional array of pixel data over the field of view. These electrical signals are decoded and/or processed by a programmed microprocessor or controller into data related to the target being read, e.g., decoded data indicative of a symbol, or into a picture of a target other than a symbol.
As advantageous as the known laser- and/or imager-based workstation readers have been in capturing data from such targets, the systems often include portable, auxiliary electro-optical scanners or readers, either laser-based or imager-based, and either operated by the clerk and/or by the customer. A typical auxiliary reader is either held in a user's hand and operated in a handheld mode to facilitate reading of large, heavy or bulky products that cannot be readily lifted into position facing at least one of the windows of a workstation reader, or is supported on a cradle, convenience stand, or analogous support in a hands-free mode in which the products are brought to, and positioned in front of, a window on the auxiliary reader. In some applications, the auxiliary reader can be directly placed and supported on a support surface, such as a countertop, in which case, no separate cradle or convenience stand need be employed to support the auxiliary reader. In general, the auxiliary reader, or its support, has a cord or cable that is plugged directly into a port, e.g., a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port, on the workstation reader. When the support is plugged into the workstation reader, the connection between the auxiliary reader and the support is typically wireless.
The auxiliary reader is especially useful when operated by the customer, independently of the assistance of the clerk. Thus, the customer can read targets provided on loyalty cards, identification cards, coupons, smartphones, and even countertop merchandise bought on impulse. For such reasons, among others, such as privacy, hygiene, and security, many customers do not wish to hand over identification cards, such as drivers' licenses containing age data, to the clerk, and would instead prefer to operate the auxiliary reader. Due to the increasing popularity of coupons being delivered over smartphones, and thus the increased likelihood that the customer's smartphone will be handled during checkout, many retailers also prefer that the customer operate the auxiliary reader out of concern for legal liability in the event that the clerk accidentally drops the customer's smartphone.
A typical known checkout system further includes a host computer that communicates not only with a payment register, but also with the workstation reader over a predetermined communications protocol. In this disclosure, the predetermined communications protocol is a well-defined system of digital message formats and rules for exchanging messages in or between the workstation reader and the host computer. The protocol may include signaling, authentication, and error detection and correction capabilities. The protocol essentially defines the syntax, semantics, and synchronization of the digital communication, and is typically implemented in software, but could be implemented in firmware or hardware. When a communications protocol is agreed upon by all parties involved, it may be developed into a technical standard. There are many such standards. By way of non-limiting example, one such standard is the Universal Serial Bus OEM Point-Of-Sale Device Interface Specification, Version Code 2.4, Sep. 18, 2012 (hereinafter the “IBM” standard); and another such standard is the Device Class Definition for Human Interface Devices (HID), Version 1.11, Jun. 27, 2001 (hereinafter the “HID” standard).
The above-described auxiliary reader must also communicate with the host computer over a communications protocol, and preferably the same protocol that the workstation reader utilizes. One concern, however, is that the auxiliary reader, which a retailer wishes to use, may not have this same protocol. The retailer may have available, and wish to use, auxiliary readers that employ different protocols. For example, such different protocols may be employed by different auxiliary reader manufacturers, or even by the same auxiliary reader manufacturer who has changed protocols, or who has different models with different protocols. An auxiliary reader with a mismatched protocol will not work in the checkout system.
Accordingly, there is a need to readily integrate the auxiliary reader in the checkout system and to enable the auxiliary reader to readily communicate with the host computer.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.